Killjoy
Isla Gregors Killjoy Leader of the Omega Gang (This Character Belongs to Jenna) History My mother was a prositute, my father a man looking for something to do in our slutty town. My mother wasn't expecting me, but she raised me better than rich mamas do. To start my story, I should tell you her's. My mother, Joy Gregors, applied to Xavier's School for the Gifted. She was a mutant, and she could suck the life, the emotion, out of one, and this is of which I inherited. She was accepted and took the codename Killjoy. Her parents had rejected her, and she held Xavier in the utmost respect; she hoped he would the paternal figure she never had. But she was wrong. After two months of training, they fought against Magneto and some of his mutants, and in battle one talked to Joy. "Can't you see?" the mutant hissed. "Magneto is in the right. Xavier is in the wrong. Mutants are so much more powerful than those filthy humans!" That shook Joy. She fought, but with more hesitation. She returned with the X-Men, but she started seeing the flaws in Xavier's dreams. She felt like a third wheel, never fitting in with the other students. And she started seeing how right Magneto was. She left the X-Men soon after, finding they were in the wrong. She traveled to Genosha, but found she couldn't fit in there, either. She stayed for the sake of having a home, but as the fight between Magneto and Xavier escolated she was imprisoned and interrogated for her information. She fled Genosha in her fear, and being rejected everywhere for being a mutant and unable to be accepted back by Xavier, she had no choice for her life. It was out of her hands. And here I am, the daughter of a reject. My mother drank a lot as I grew up, and it was difficult when she went into her fits. But she was a good mother when she wasn't so drunk. She suggested I apply for Xavier's school; that's really the only place I could build a life for myself. Growing up where I grew up, with a mother like mine, with a past like mine, I would never get a job anywhere else. I applied and was accepted. So, inheriting my mother's mutant abilities, I called myself Killjoy. I was too curious. I looked in places I shouldn't have, asked too many questions, considered too many possibilities. So like my mother, I grew a hate for the coldness humans showed mutants. I was kicked out of Xavier's school after asking far too many questions going against everything they taught. And so I left for Genosha. But there, I felt no action was happening, And it was in my nature to wander... I found the Omega Gang, a group of teenage mutants with a hate for the X-Men. I quickly ascended their ranks, and I find myself leader today. I am proud of the Omega Gang...we can have our justice. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Isla is bold and stubborn, and once she's decided on something she rarely can be moved. She has a deep resentment for unjust decisions, and unfortunately had a fantasy that people can shape their lives, and hates when a life is shaped for someone--like the people in her life. She is horrified at uneccessary death, but sometimes, she finds murder necessary. She has a short temper for obnoxious people. She has a deep grudge for humans who hate mutants, and find their view unfair; she snaps easily to this, and usually uses her powers on humans who dislike or hate mutants. She tends to try to appear formal and elegant, but can easily slip out of this. Powers and Weakness Powers Able to suck the life essence and emotion out of one, making them dull, gray, and if she drags enough out of them, dead. Able to hold the essence and emotion of one and return it when she wants to. Weakness She is quite short tempered for a leader. She isn't aware of it yet, but the more she uses her powers, the area of her brain controling emotions is more and more...fracutured. She's a ticking time bomb to insanity and absolutely no control over her emotions. If she holds too much life energy for too long, the effects worsen on how much she is holding, to her and the victim. Too much may lead to blacking out, even more into a coma, even more amnesia, and to the victim, mental trauma increasing in severity. Gallery Isla.jpg Isla5.jpg Isla6.jpg Isla7.jpg Isla8.jpg Relationships Category:Leader Category:Villain